


Accept The Gay

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Roman wants to show V his audition tap but things are a little too steamy for his friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Accept The Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190301070787/prompt-two-guys-sitting-on-a-couch-five-feet
> 
> Prompt: Two guys sitting on a couch, five feet apart because they haven't accepted that they're gay

Roman pressed the tray closed and watched his DVD audition sink into the player before he moved back to the sofa, grinning from ear to ear, obviously excited. He sank down with an undignified plop, his hands moving to smooth back his ruffled hair as he shot a glance towards his friend.

Virgil gave a heavy sigh at the look and rolled his eyes. He really did suffer far too much for his friends. He should have never let Roman talk him into this. Still… Those eyes when he found out Virgil was the only one home. He was so disappointed, so sad. The way he looked at him… Roman could have given Patton a run for his money in a World’s Best Puppy Eyes competition. How could Virgil say no to that?

Virgil shifted a bit, pulling his feet up under him as the video started.

“Are you ready?” A woman’s voice came from behind the camera as Roman shifted almost nervously on his stool, a white canvas behind him to allow the bright lights to radiate around him.

“I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll every be.” He offered with his best smile, the look still not reaching his eyes.

“Perfect.” She replied flatly, obviously not caring one way or another. “Just read your lines and if you could, go ahead and undress.”

“Oh… Right.” Roman chuckled softly, obviously becoming a bit bashful as he stood. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck and tugged his red and yellow Steven Universe tee over his head, revealing inch by inch of perfectly tanned mocha skin, practically sculpted into ropes of muscles. He paused, unsure of what to do with the shirt before a younger man rushed forward to take it from him and offer a bottle of what appeared to be salad dressing?

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” The woman’s voice chuckled at the sight of Roman bare chested before her. He paused at that, his smile turning genuine, the hand that had been rubbing at his arm in his shyness dropped, chest puffing with pride giving her the perfect shot of his full bareness.

Virgil tensed at the sight, gaze glued to the screen. He knew that Roman had been hitting the gym lately to get ready for this audition, but he hadn’t realized it was to this extent. He was… Well, he was gorgeous! Like one of those men you’d see playing the role of Hercules; not that Virgil would ever tell him that… No, it would go straight to his head.

Still… The purple clad man felt his face heat at the realizations of his thoughts. If women could admire another woman’s nudity without being gay so could he… right? The feeling of the real Roman’s gaze on him had him heating more, becoming more and more aware that there were only about five feet between them.

“Would you stop staring!” Virgil snapped with a huff. “I don’t like being under a microscope!” He hissed. Thankfully, Roman seemed accustomed to the other’s outburst and just gave a small chuckle before focusing back on the screen.

“-like dressing.” TV Roman finished indicating the bottle in his hand. He obviously had been in the middle of asking something when Virgil had spoken.

“Oh, no don’t worry. We’ve replaced the dressing with baby oil.” She explained to him.

“Oh. Alright. Perfect.” Roman nodded in his usual boasted voice. “Shall I start then?”

“Please.” Her reply came.

Virgil watched intently, suddenly pulled into the image on screen. It was obviously a commercial for Kraft salad dressing but try as he might the younger man couldn’t focus on what Roman was saying as the bashful aura that had been surrounding the man seemed to disappear, replaced with the cocky princely grin that always seemed to allow the man to get what ever he wanted from his smaller friend.

Virgil shifted uncomfortably as TV Roman began to pour oil on his chest, speaking in a low sultry voice at the camera. His free hand lifted to rub the faux dressing against his skin, leaving it glistening in the light and making him to appear even more the Greek God Virgil was suddenly picturing him as.

His pants started growing a bit too tight and he frowned, unable to convince himself that he was nothing but a straight man simply appreciating his friend’s work. No… Not with… /That/ reaction. Panic began to rise in his throat and he shot a quick glance at the other man, still only a few feet from him.

Roman seemed to be beaming in anticipation, his gaze having wandered back to the stormy individual across from him; obviously waiting for his feedback. Christ, he was like a big yellow lab, begging for scraps.

Once again, the image of Roman begging had Virgil shifting uncomfortably. He needed to get out of there. He was not prepared for this! Was not prepared to have to question his very identity. This was not okay! He could feel his anxiety rising as he met Roman’s gaze. To his friend’s credit, Roman seemed to sense something was off and his smile faded as he did so.

“You alright, stormcloud?” He asked softly. It was a fair question, judging by the way Virgil was curling in on himself and the quick shallow rise and fall of his chest. Still, Virgil did the only thing he knew how to do: He lashed out.

“Of course, I am! Maybe I just rather not sit in the dark watching a video of you rubbing oil all over yourself!” He hissed pushing to his feet quickly and turning away to hide the cause of his pants being so tight.

“Well, excuse me Count Dramacula! Its not my fault you don’t understand art!” Roman scoffed in return, folding his arms over his chest in a huff.

“I get art! This isn’t art this is just plain gay!” Virgil snapped back as he left, slamming the door behind him as he left leaving Roman to stare after him in consideration.

Slowly his attention went back to the television where the TV Roman was given a towel and began cleaning up. He considered the image before him for a long moment before he tilted his head.

“Hm… I suppose it is fairly gay.” He mumbled to himself before breaking out into a big grin. He pushed to his feet to eject the disk. “Perfectly so.” He hummed pleasantly, packing it away and heading back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


End file.
